Welcome to the pack
by Demoic Phantom
Summary: What will happen if Naruto been took in raise by Tsume. suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1:Look What The Dog Brought Home

Welcome to the Pack- Chapter 1:look what the dog brought home

I do not own naruto only my oc and jutsus that I made.

_**Uchiha clan is still alive and itachi wont kill them in this story.**__**Naruto will have the (ems) and dead bone pulse.**_

_**Dog is Tsume Inuzuka.**_

_**Wolf is **_**Kakashi Hatake**

**Cat is Yugao Uzuki**

**Crow is Itachi Uchiha**

**Tiger is ****Himuki Kaguya (An OC)**

Naruto just got home from his birthday beating from the was coming from The 3rd hokage's office when they attack him.

_**Flashback-Alley**_

Naruto was walking down the alley to get to his aparment.

"Happy birthday Demon" said a Man.

"Time to die monster" said another man.

Naruto start to run. He turn in to another alley only to get block by four more people.

"Look who we got here" said a Woman.

"We can now take our revenage" said a guy he first run into.

One woman knee him in the stomach making Naruto drop to the they start to take turns on beating and stabbing they all are done with him, they left him to bleed to Naruto drag his body until he reach his time he reach the door his body is half way heal so he can start to walk.

_**Flashback- End**_

Naruto went to his fridge and grab a piece of sat at his table and start to eat his cake until his door open.

"Please don't hurt me" said Naruto as the two figures enter his figure went into Naruto's room while the other start to walk up to Naruto as he start to back up to the person bend down so their face can meet at the same hight.

"Dog, I got everything , I am going to meet you at the office " said the other person as he left Naruto's room.

"Ok Wolf, I will meet you there in a minute" said Dog before wolf left.

"Don't worry pup,I won't hurt you" said Dog.

"Really,Even if I am a monster or a demon like the people claim I am" ask Naruto.

"You are not a monster or a demon, come with me pup" said Dog.

Naruto follow pup until they got to the hokage knock on the door.

"Come In" said the 3rd hokage.

Dog and Naruto enter the office.

"Lord 3rd" said Dog as she bow.

"Dog , wolf told me that you want Naruto to stay with you and your family" said the 3rd hokage.

"It is true lord 3rd" said Dog.

"You know it is a law that nobody can adopt him thanks to the council" said the 3rd hokage.

"I know but I still can take care of him like he is one of my own" said Dog.

"Naruto Do You Want to stay with Dog and Her two kids" ask the 3rd hokage.

"If she don't mind" said Naruto.

"I don't mind because I want you to have a better life" said Dog.

"Dog, If I let Naruto live with you promise me you will treat him like one of your own" said the 3rd Hokage.

"I promise I will treat him like my own son and I will train him everything I know" said Dog.

"Good, One more thing I want Wolf,Crow,Tiger, and Cat to train him as well" said the 3rd Hokage.

"Ok lord 3rd I will write out a schedule for his training then I will give you some copys to give to them." said Dog.

"Good and here is Naruto's things that wolf put in the scrolls" said the 3rd hokage as he had over the scrolls to Dog.

"Dog what is your Name" ask Naruto.

"Tsume Inuzuka, Pup you can call me what ever you want" said Tsume.

"Is it ok I call You mom" ask Naruto

"Sure pup"Said Tsume.

"I want to give you a gift Naruto" said the 3rd as he grab a pair of swords off the shelf.

"These Swords belongs to your clan"said the 3rd as he give the swords to Naruto.

"Thank you grandpa" said Naruto as he look at his two new swords are double bladed edge swords with a fox shape blades is color black on the blades there is orangre words carved in to it that saids " tamamo no mae" and the handles is an orange and black fox.

"Your welcome Naruto" said the 3rd hokage.

Naruto and Tsume left the hokage office and head to to Tsume's they enter the house Tsume call her kids down.

"This is Naruto Uzamaki, he will be stay and training with us from now on" said Tsume.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I am Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru" said Kiba as he shake Naruto's Hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruto,My name is Hana and these are my partners Haimaru Brothers the biggest one is Shirage,the middle size one is senwa and the smalles one is Kureji" said Hana.

"Nice to meet you guys" said Naruto.

Then a dog with one enter the room and said "I see the 3rd hokage let Naruto live with us"

"You can talk" said Naruto.

"Yes and my name is Kuromaru" said Kuromaru.

"Nice to meet you"said Naruto.

"Can I talk to Tsume for a minute" said Kuromaru.

Tsume and Kuromaru went to another room

_**Another room**_

"Tsume,You know none of the pups will team up with him because of the fox" said Kuromaru.

"I know" said Tsume.

"But I have an idea, earlier Hana found two fox-wolf hybrid pups that might work with Naruto" said Kuromaru.

"Go get them and we can have him sleep with them for the night if they stay by his side then it work" said Tsume las she left the room.

After ten mins Kuromaru brought Naruto the two pups.

"Naruto the one that is all black with orange paws,little orange in the ears and tail with the three orange three lines by each eye is a boy and his name is Kizu and the one that is all white with blue paws and blue spots is a girl and here name is Koma" said Hana.

"Ok thank you Hana-chan" said Naruto as he pick up the two pups making Hana blush.

"Naruto,I want them to sleep with for the night so you can bond with them and Kiba will show you your new room that is between his and Hana's"said Tsume.

"Ok mom" said Naruto as he follow Kiba and Hana o his new room is walls is orange the bed is a king size bed his blankets is orange is orange lamps and lot of toys and there is a letter on his bed.

Dear Naruto,

The toys and clothes in your new room is we will go shopping to get you some new a good night and sweet dreams.

Love Tsume.

Naruto lay in his new bed fall a sleep with his two new puppies laying on his made the schedule.

"I wonder why crow and tiger wants to train him I understand why cat and wolf wants too" said Tsume.

"I don't know but we can find out when tommarrow when you give the 3rd hokage his schedule" said Kuromaru.

"I agreed with you good night Kuromaru" said Tsume.

"Good night Tsume" said Kuromaru.


	2. Chapter 2:A New Life

Welcome to the pack chapter 2: A New Life

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night hurry and got in to his room.

"Don't hurt me please."said Naruto.

"Every thing is all right pup, it is just a bad dream." said Tsume as she went to Naruto and start to rock him back and forth.

Tsume start to sing to Naruto.(the dream song by Collin Raye, Ichange angel to pup , tead bear to toy fox)

Naruto have fall to sleep in Tsume arms. Tsume put Naruto back in his bed then left the room.

Naruto woke up the next morning. There he found his two pups Kizu and Koma.

"Good morning Kizu and Koma." said Naruto as he put them on the floor.

"Good morning Naruto" said Kizu and Koma.

"You guys can talk" said Naruto.

"Nope, but you can understand us , just like Kiba can understand Akamaru" said Koma.

"How can I understand you guys?" ask Naruto.

"I can awser that Naruto" said Hana as she hand him his new gear that Tsume got him to go with his new clothes.

"Hi Hana-Chan, how are you today?" ask Naruto.

"I am doing good and how are you?" ask Hana as she sit by Naruto.

"I am doing good" said Naruto.

"To anwser your question, you have bond with them so you can understand them now" said Hana.

"So that means we are partners now" ask Naruto.

"Yes, you guys are and I almost forgot ,mom ask me to give you theses " said Hana as she gave Naruto two masks.

A black fox anbu mask with three bloody orange stripes on each cheek ,bloody orange circle around the eyes like when females have makeup on their eyes,white teeth with the tips are bloody red, and a bloody orange tipped ears the other mask look the same except it is white instead of black and instead bloody orange it is blue.

"Thank you Hana-chan, how did mom know I want to have these mask"ask Naruto.

"Your welcome Naruto, mom saw you looking at those mask one day,Kiba went with mom to get your things and Kiba want to get one two so you guys both can have cool masks, that what Kiba said" said Hana.

"Cool, what dose Kiba's looks like?" ask Naruto.

"His looks like yours but instead of the the stripes he got ours clan symbol and it looks more like a dog then a wolf, go get change then meet mom and Kiba down stairs to eat then we will go see the hokage" said Hana before she left the room with Kizu and Koma.

Naruto change into black anbu pants,black hoddy coat with an orange uzamaki symbol on each shoulder and an orange fox on the back,black shirt,black sandles, and black he put orange pouches on his pants,he put his pair of Uzamaki swords on his back and a sickle and chain on his left side of his hip, put his black fox mask on his right side of his he went down saw Kiba.

"You look cool Kiba." said Naruto.(Kiba is wearing the same things but he gots a swoed on his back instead.

"Thank you and you do too" said Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba." said Naruto.

Naruto and Kiba went to the kitchen to eat.

"You guys should come up with some code names since you guys got anbu mask" said Hana.

"Hhhhmmmm what about bloody fox" said Naruto.

'I like it, and I will go by bloody dog" said Kiba.

"Cool, I like it" said Naruto.

"If you two get missions together you guys can call you two the the bloody k9s" said Tsume joking.

"Ya good idea" said Naruto.

"Naruto,I was going to get you a sword but tiger said you can make your own out of your bones" said Hana.

Naruto and Kiba finish Tsume, Naruto, Hana, and Kiba left to see the third hokage.

_**The 3rd hokage office- ten mins later**_

"Hi grandpa" said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto" sasid the 3rd hokage.

"You call him grandpa and he don't get mad at you" said Kiba.

"Nope,he is like a grandpa to me and I am like grandson to him" said Naruto as he hug the 3rd hokage.

"Cool" said Kiba.

"I like your new clothes" said the 3rd hokage.

"Thank you,This is Hana-chan and this is Kiba " said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you guys" said the 3rd hokage.

"Grandpa, My code name is Bloody Fox and Kiba's code name is Bloody Dog" said Naruto.

"I see, hmmm " said the 3rd hokage.

"So grandpa, you want to see me" said Naruto.

"I want to see both of you and Kiba, I already know Hana gots lighning affinity" said the 3rd hokage.

The 3rd hokage hand over Naruto and and Kiba charka paper.

"Naruto and Kiba, I want you to put your charka into that paper." said the 3rd hokage.

Kiba's paper rip in half.

"Kiba you got wind affinity" said the 3rd hokage.

"Cool" said Kiba.

Naruto's paper rip into five pieces with each piece did something different, one out of the five pieces of paper caught on fire, another one wrinkle and show sparks, another got wet and turn into water, one turn into soil, then the last one got shredded to one hundred pieces.

"What dose that mean is that good or bad?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto, you got very strong wind,water,earth,lighning, and fire affinitys, that is good that means it will be easier for you to master those elements' said the 3rd hokage.

"Cool" said Naruto.

"That is the first time I ever heard or seen that ,it is rare for people to have two or three but all five" said Crow as he come out of the shadow in the room.

"Really"Said Naruto.

"Yes." said Crow.

"Naruto, Itachi will help learn and master scorch release and blaze release " said the 3rd hokage.

"Once you unlock your sharigan,I can help you master it" said Itachi.

"I thought only an Uchiha gots the sharigan" said Naruto.

"They do" said Itachi.

"Nartuo,your father is half Uchiha" said the 3rd hokage as tiger enter the room.

"Really,who is my dad and mom" ask Naruto.

"If I tell you and your friends , You guys can't tell anybody because your father and mother had enemies and they will come for you for their revenage" said the 3rd hokage.

"We promise,we won't tell anyone" said Hana and the bloody K9s.

"Naruto your father is Minato Namikaze, he is half Uchiha and half Namikaze, his bloodline is blaze release, scorch release, wood release and the sharigan, your mother is Kushina Uzamaki , she is half Uzamaki and Kaguya and her bloodline is vibration pluse, storm release, ice release, and dead bone pulse said the 3rd hokage.

"So you are saying I am the 4th hokage's son!" said Naruto.

"Yes" said the 3rd hokage.

"What is dead bone pulse?" ask Kiba.

"This" said Tiger as he took a sword that made of bone out of his shoulder.

"Cool, so I can make swords out of my bones" said Naruto.

"You can make any weapon or armour out of your bones" said Tiger.

"Cool" said Kiba.

"Himuki is going to train you until you master dead bone pulse and vibration pulse" said the 3rd hokage.

"Why not?" ask Naruto.

" Ok grandpa." said Naruto.

" Tsume, Wolf and Cat wants to know do you mine if they train Kiba and Hana with Naruto"said the 3rd hokage.

"I don't mine" said Tsume.

_**Fast forward a year- Hokage's Heads**_

Naruto is on 4th hokages head getting ready to go to his birthday party.

"Hay Demon" said a guy withan all white anbu mask with blue hair.

Naruto turn around.

"Are you ready to die?" said a woman with an all white anbu mask with black hair.

"Nope" said Naruto.

"To bad" said another person as six more people show up with the same masks..

Naruto start to go throw handsignthen said "Fire release: golden fox" making a fox of fire and sending it at the people.

"Water release: water snake"said one of the guys that got green ran up to one of the guys and punch the guy in the stomach while his jutsu got stop by the water went to send a kick to the guy's head but he caught it and send an elbow to Naruto's knee. A girl with red hair send a kick to Naruto's head.

_**Tsume's home**_

"Where is he at?, he should been here an hour ago." said Kiba.

"I hope he is ok." said Hana.

"Guys stay here with the party, I am going to get him." said Tsume.

"I go with you." said Kiba.

Tsume and Itachi left to go to the hokge's heads.

_**Hokage's Heads**_

"Is that all you guys got?,your guy's mom can do better then that." said Naruto as he wipe the blood from his lip.

Naruto start to go throw hand signs then he smile before he said"Earth release: one hundred spears" making spears of earth coming out of the ground and heading toward his targets.

"Not, fast enougth demon" said the people after they dodge all the spears.

"Wind release:one hundred needles of death" yell a girl with orange hair.

Naruto try to dodge the attack but he got hit by half of them. Naruto drop to the try to get up.

" Time to die" yell a girl with orange hair as she jump in the air.

Naruto look at her as the sword is coming down.

_**mean while **_

"I hope he is alright" said Tsume.

"He might had fall to sleep up there" said Itachi.

They heard a loud scream, after two more minutes they finally got to the Hokages' heads.

"Naruto?" said Tsume and Itachi.

Sorry guys I been sick lol I wonder what happen, is naruto ok,I don't know but we will find out in the next chapter. I have delete four of my stories because I am tired of dragon-master999 reporting them because he got some kind of a problem with me. I will post other chapters to my other stories on different days. tomorrow will be New Member of the Pack then it will be Change in the wind then friend, foe, or lover, I also adding two new stories some time next week.


	3. Chapter 3: the awaking

Welcome To The Pack Chapter 3: The Awaking

There are four dead bodies by Naruto and six more mask ninjas standing in front of him with their tantos one he assume was the leader step foward with eyes blazing with the sharigan.

"I guess I have to take care of you myself" said the mask sharigan user.

Flash Back-ten minutes ago

As the sword was coming down,Naruto's heart start to beat fast, his eyes start to burn then he close his eyes for a second before they snap back open and the mask ninja that swung the sword down gasp as she was staring in the eyes of the before she knew it his left hand grab her sword arm while his right hand hit where her heart will be located at. A bone spear came out of his hand and come out of her more mask ninjas start to run up to swung their tantos at Naruto, but he dodge the tantos and show up behind one of the mask put his hand on the back of the mask ninja's head then a bone spear shot throw his head, kill him Naruto grab the tanto and quickly stab the other two in the back of their necks and making them drop to the ground bleeding to death.

Flash Back End

The mask sharigan user ran up to send a kick to Naruto's try to dodge the kick but the kick was to the mask ninja send a punch to Naruto stomach follow by a kick to the side of Naruto's leg and breaking scream out in send a punch to the guy stomach but he caught Naruto's hand then he swiss it making a poping scream even louder then before.

Comple of minutes away

Tsume and Itachi is on the way when they heard a loud scream.

Return to Naruto

Naruto dodge a punch and send an elbow to the sharigan user's Naruto throw some kunais at the sharigan user but he use a summission jutsu and replace himself with one of the dead mask mask ninja show up behind Naruto and sending an elbow to the back of Naruto's and Itachi have show up.

"Naruto" yell Tsume and Itachi as Naruto drop to the sharigan user went to stab Naruto but Itachi send a kick to the sharigan user stomach that send him couple of feet away from Naruto, then Tsume did a blade passing fang on the sharigan user killing him.

"You think you guys can put your hands on my pup and live, you are fucking dead wrong." said Tsume.

Itachi show up behind the last five ninjas he slice one ninja's throat, then he stab another one in the ran up to two of the last three went to stab Tsume but she dodge the took out her sword then cut their heads last mask ninja went to stab Tsume but Naruto show up in front of her and took the stab turn around and saw Naruto took the stab for stab the last mask ninja between his eyes.

"Mom, are you ok?" ask Naruto before his eyes close and drop to the ground.

Tsume pick up Naruto .

"Itachi go back to the party and tell them that we have to cancle it until Naruto will wake up from his attack and let the 3rd hokage know what have happen while I am taking him to the hospital" said Tsume.

"Ok" said Itachi.

Near by in a bush a mask ninja left to see his master.

Party- six minutes later

Itachi hurry up and enter the party.

"We have to cancel the party until day or two" said Itachi.

"Why, what happen?" ask Kiba.

"I tell you guys after some of the guess leave" said Itachi.

Everybody have left except Kakashi,Yugao, Himuki, 3rd hokage, Hana, and Kiba .

"Now what Happen.?" ask the 3rd hokage.

"We where on the way to the heads of the hokages when we heard a loud scream, we saw four dead bodies around Naruto that he kill and a person with the sharigan went to stab Naruto as he was get back up from their little fight,I kick him away from Naruto then Tsume kill him. There where five more people there Tsume kill two of them and I kill two of them but the last one was about to killTsume but Naruto jump in front of her and took the stab instead then I kill the guy and Tsume took Naruto to the hospital." said Itachi.

"What?" said all six of them.

Itachi hand over a plan anbu mask to the third hokage.

"Danzo,Lets kill that fucking basterd." said Kakashi,

"There nothing we can do unless, we got proof it was him that order the attack." said Itachi.

"That mask is the proof." said Kakasi.

"He is right ." said Yugao.

"Even if it belongs to Danzo's men, there is no proof that he order the attack,until we can get proof we can't kill him even if we knew he have order, it but I promise you this I will kill him in front of the villagers to use him as an example once we get the proof,I will make him pay for hurt my grandson." said the third hokage before they left to see Naruto.

Mean while in a room

An a white mask ninja bow her head .

"Lord Danzo, Tsume and Itachi have interfere." said the white mask ninja.

"Hmm, So you are telling me they fail there mission."said Danzo.

"The boy have awaking his sharigan and kill four out of nine." said the white mask ninja.

"Good now get ready for the second part of your mission." order Danzo.

"Okay Lord Danzo." said the white mask ninja.

"White Tiger before you go, tell gray wolf and brown bear that they have to go with you on this mission and wait until he is alone, and make sure to not get caught or I will kill if you fail this mission." order Danzo.

"Right now he won't getting up for couple of days." said White Tiger.

"Then Wait until he gets up, then bring my weapon to me."said Danzo.

"Okay Lord Danzo."said White Tiger before she went to get gray wolf and brown bear."

"Soon, very soon I will have my weapon." thought Danzo.

Mean while at the hospital

"How is he?" ask Kiba.

"The nurse said he is in a coma and it is up to him when he can wake up."said Tsume.

"Can we see him?"ask Hana.

"Go head, if they said not right now tell them come to me first." said the 3rd.

Hana went in to the went to Naruto and grab his hand to hold it.

"Naruto, please wake up."said Hana.

After couple of hours Tsume went to get Hana but the 3rd hokage told here that Hana can stay a night with Naruto because she have fallen to sleep in a chair by Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4:Who are you?

Welcome to the pack chapter 4: Who are you?

It been two weeks since Narutohad been in a coma. Hana never left his side except to use the bathroom, take a shower,change and to get nurse offer to give her a room to sleep in but she want to be in the same room Naruto was in so in case he wakes up she will be 3rd hokage order them to give her a bed in Naruto's was holding went to rub his eyes but one of his hands is being hold.

"Naruto! You are finally awake." said Hana as she jump on him to give him a hug.

Naruto push her off him and hurry got out of bed.

"Who the hell are You? and Why are you trying to attack Me?" yell Naruto.

Hearing Naruto yell Tsume, Itachi and Kakashi hurry to get in the room.

"Naruto, It is me Hana." Said Hana as she try to get near him.

"Back away and stop calling me Naruto, My name is Kazama Koraseru." said Naruto as he threw a lamp at her before jumping out the window.

Kakashi and Itachi jump out the wind to go get him.

"Are you ok pup?" ask Tsume.

"Yes mom, where is Naruto?" ask Hana.

"Itachi and Kakashi went to get him." said tsume.

_**Mean while...**_

Hiding in a building , Naruto is looking for a weapon to use on the two men that is following him.

"Kazama come with us, our master wants to meet you, if you come with me you won't have to worry about those two guys that is looking for you." said White Tiger.

"Why should I trust you?" ask Naruto.

"Don't you rememberus Kazama?" ask Gray Wolf.

"No, now anwser my question." said Naruto.

"You are our brother, our father been waiting for you." said Brown Bear.

"You three are my brother and sisters?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, we need to hurry." said White Tiger.

"Lets go, we don't want get father waiting." said Naruto before they disappear from the building seconds before Kakashi and Itachi got there.

"He was here with three people before they all left."said a white dog.

"Thank you Koma, can you find out where they are or going?" ask Kakashi.

"Nope, they are blocking their smell and charka." said Koma.

_**Some were two hours later...**_

"Wait here, I have to let him know you are here." said white tiger.

Couple minutes later,White Tiger had return.

"Father will see you now."said white tiger.

Naruto enter the room.

"Hello son, You going to start training again for you mission in 6 months." said Danzo.

"What mission?" ask Naruto.

"Kill the 3rd hokage" said Danzo.

"Why do you want me kill him?" ask Naruto.

"Because he trust you, so you can take the revenage of him killing your mother four years ago." lied Danzo.

"When do we start my training?" ask Naruto.

"Right now" said a guy as enter the room.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto.

"It hurts, that you don't remember youe sensei." said the mystery man.

"Sorry sensei." said Naruto.

"Son, I am going train you, Orochimaru here also going train you with some other people that work with us." Said Danzo.

"After he kills the 3rd i will have him kill." though Danzo.

"Son, I want you to train with your best friend Radio Uchiha since you both got the sharigan." said Danzo.

"I am glad you are alright, I heard that you kill 4 men before getting knock out."said Raido.

"Why did I kill them?"ask Naruto.

"They were hired by the 3rd hokage to kill the rest of your family."lied Danzo.

Naruto went to train with Radio.

Next chapter is a time skip don't worry Naruto will get his memory back soon or later .


	5. Chapter 5: Awaking 2

Welcome to the pack chapter 5: awaking 2

It been six months since he return to his was sleeping in his room that his father save for to the imageshack website on my page to see The Mangekyo sharigan of Radio and week I will start to take turns on writing my stories because I am adding some new stories.

_**Dream**_

Naruto is shareat the bodies he have kill. He watch his self ran infront of Tsume and take the blade in his disapear then reappear in another he saw two hybrid pups playing with four other He saw himself training with Kib and Hana.

"That girl." said Naruto.

Naruto watch himself stop training with the other saw the pups diappear, then the two other kids Himself didn't disappear.

"Remember who you really are. You are not Kazama Koraseru. You are Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." said Naruto dream self.

"I must be in a genjutsu." said Naruto.

"No, it is not a genjutsu, just remember who you really are. Your answers are in your head." said Naruto Dream self.

_**Real world**_

"Why am I keep getting the same dream?, What dose this mean?Am I trying to tell myself something?" thought Naruto.

Naruto went to get dress and get ready for what he has to do.

Naruto head out his room and went to his bestfriend's he got to his friend's house he knock on the door.

"Hay Kazama, Are You ready for what we have to do?"ask Raido.

"I don't want to do it but We got no choice." said Naruto.

Raido and Naruto left Raido's home to go meet the rest of the root.

"Today weare going to have a New member of the root and today we will also lose one." said Danzo.

Naruto look at his friend then he look back at his father.

"Can My son Kazama Koraseru and his best friend Radio Uchiha please enter the battle field." said Danzo.

Naruto and Radio enter the battlefield. They shook each other hand before they turn to Danzo.

"Today , You two will fight to the death, You will end your friendship right now., If you can kill each other then you can anyone with out thinking twice. this will make you a true lets begin." said Danzo.

Naruto and Radio turn to each other.

"Sorry Radio, but I am not going to be the one to die." said Naruto as he got in his fight stance.

"I should say the same thing to you Kazama." said Raido as he got in his fighting stance.

"Go" said Danzo.

Radio and Naruto ran at each block a punch that was heading towards his knee Radio in the stomach before Naruto receive an elbow to his jaw. Naruto grab Radio by his throat and look into his eyes and activate his sharigan.

"Demonic Illusion: unlimited ways to die" said Naruto.

_**Genjutsu world...**_

Radio is in a field with no body he saw two thousands Kunais comin at went threw hand signs and yell " Earth release: earth wall" before he slam his hand on the ground only to have nothing show up.

"What the hell?"said Radio.

Radio gut hit by hundreds of the thousands kunais, then he saw kunais by him with explosive tags .The tags explode making a big of no where chains with hooks enter his body before they got rip out of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Radio.

Radio stop his charka flow then he burst with charka to break himself out of the genjutsu.

_**Real world...**_

Radio elbow Naruto's arm making Naruto let got of his send a punch to Naruto's face making Naruto jump back from the upcoming look at Naruto.

"Demonic Illusion: Worst fears can come true" said Radio.

_**Genjutsu world...**_

Naruto is in a black room. He saw him destroying the village.

"Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change" said Naruto.

"What?" yell Radio as he switch places with Radio.

"Don't forget I taught you that jutsu, I can easy get out of it." aid Naruto.

"Why Radio? Why did you kill me? We were friends. Only to get your mangekyo sharigan , Our friendship mean crap to you." said boy.

"I am sorry Rukia, please forgive me." said Radio.

"I will never forgive you, you took my life like it was nothing." yell Rukia.

"You try to kill me,If I have knew you were being control I would have try something different." said Radio.

Naruto made sure he didn't show Radio's fear instead he show him what he need to hear and see.

"I forgive you." said Rukia.

"I love you and I will always love you." said Radio.

"I love you too." said Rukia.

"Thank you Kazama." said Radio.

"No promble." said Naruto.

_**Real world...**_

Naruto release his genjutsu. Naruto send a kick to Radio chest making radio flying in the activate his sharigan. Naruto and Radio start to go threw hand signs and they both yell "Lightning style: Lightning dragon."Making a giant dragon made of lighning and at eah two dragons crash into each other. Narutopull a sword made of bone out of him while Radio pull out his ran at each other, crashing their swords together.

Ding Ding

Radio cover his sword with lightning charka while Naruto cover his with wind and lightning and Radio keep dofging each other send an knee to Naruto's stomach follow by an elbo to Naruto's went to stab Naruto but Naruto block it and send a kick to Radio's leg the to the side of his went threw some some handsigns before yelling "Wood release: thorn dragon." Making a wooden dragon cover in thorns and send it at dragon start to spin like the passing fang technique but cover with posion dodge the dragon attack and went threw handsigns before yelling "

Blaze Release: Dark Phoenix."Making a black phoenix and send it at the thorn dragon canceling each other attack.

"Sorry Radio,It is me or you." said Naruto as he stab Radio in the back with his bone sword.

Radio drop down to the turn him over and said "Please for give me,I have no choice."

"I forgive my eyes and sword, You may need them some time in the future Kazama or should I say Na" said Radio before he can finish the last word he died.

Naruto unlock his Mangekyo Sharigan..

"Well done Kazama, You are now ready to do your first mission come see me in two hours." said Danzo.

"Yes Father, I would like it if I can buried my friend alone." said Naruto.

"Go head." said Danzo.

Naruto took Radio to the grave yard were all fallen heres have been pull out 2 look at Radio and saw couple grab them and there was a read letter was in a strange code that Naruto taught Radio when he had a dream about Hana and the dream Naruto told Kiba and Hana that they should make secert codes when they write each other and a secert thought it will be cool to have one.

Dear Kazama,

If you are reading this then that means two put us against each other and beat me instead of letting you fight kill another person and we both go on a mission together, or I died on the spirit will be in the sword until I help you escape and go back to your I haven't told you who you are well you are not really

Kazama Koraseru. You are Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze. I Know Danzo is going get me kill one way or another, because he knows I will tell you the truth. I can't lie to you when you start to go blind I want you to transfer my eyes to way you will never go blind aye you will unlock the enternal mangekyo you want to escape Danzo and get back to your family, then there is a map and details how to are two reasons while I am betraying i can'tlied anymore, You became my best friend, and second he was the one who was controling My girlfriend Rukia only wants you as a weapon and use you to kill the 3rd hokage so he will become the new I have to fight you then I perfer getting kill by you then kill you can tell I didn't try at all I was holding both are tied in skills,speed, and shrength only thing differents was I got the mangekyo sharigan and you got the nine tailed fox.I will put a list of all the jutsus my eyes can do so when you have the enternal mangekyo sharigan you will know what some things you can was the reason I told you to pack everything and take them will you, so you can escape on the mission or from the graveyard

Your Best Friend

Rukia Uchiha.

Naruto put all all the scrolls except the map scroll,sword and the letter in one of his scrolls before he put the scroll remove Radio eyes carefully before he put them on one of his went threw some handsigns then said "Ying-yang release: six months of freshness" then Naruto seal the pair of eyes into a scroll before he unseal the map from it's start to take off.


	6. chapter 6: On the way home

Welcome to the pack chapter 6: On the way home

Naruto was running to the place on his spirit in the blade start to talk "Naruto turn left up here then go a mile up a head."

"Ok Radio." said Naruto.

Naruto been running for almost an and Itachi is comming back from a mission together.

With Kakashi and Itachi

"Kakashi, I smell Naruto." said Koma.

"Where at?" ask Kakashi.

"Two miles ahead of us. It seems like he is heading back to the leaf." said Koma.

"Good." said Itachi.

"There is a promble."said Koma.

"What is the promble?" said Kakashi.

"He is being follow by the three same people plus five more." said Koma.

"We need to hurry to get to him." said Itachi.

With Naruto

"We are being follow Radio." said Naruto.

"I know,I can feel their are getting close." said Radio.

"I might have to fight them." said Naruto.

"They are to strong to fight by your self." said Radio.

"Where are you thinking on going Kazama?" ask white tiger.

"It is not Kazama, it is Naruto." said Naruto.

"So you remember who you are." said brown bear.

"I am returning home and there is nothing that you guys can do to stop me." said Naruto.

"You can come with us the easy way or the hard way." said gray wolf.

"Please said the hard way, I love the hard way." said black dragon.

"I guess it is the hard way." said Naruto.

Naruto activate his sharigan.

"Don't make me do this."said gray wolf.

Naruto pull out his best friend sword. and put wind and lightning charka threw it.

"If I have to kill you all, I will." said Naruto.

The eight Root anbu ninjas pull out their sword and put lighning charka threw them.

Naruto disappear then reappear behind went to stab her only to get kick away from brow look into brown bears eyes before saying "Demonic Illusion:burning blood."

"Weak as genjutsu if it doesn't do crap." said brown bear.

Naruto start fighting gray wolf in a sword battle.

"Ahhhhhhh I am burning." yell brown bear as his insides start to burn.

Black dragon join the sword fight with gray wolf went to stab Naruto in the head only to get block by recieve a cut by black dragon.

With Kakashi and Itachi

"We got a big promble." said Koma.

"What is it?" ask Itachi.

"Naruto have is between two people nope three people." said Koma.

"Is he ok?" ask Kakashi.

"I don't know but I can smell his blood and some of theirs." said Koma.

"How far are they?" ask Itachi.

"Half a mile." said Koma.

"Itachi send one of your crows with a mess age to the him we need back for Naruto." said Kakashi.

Itachi pull out a piece of paper and wrote a note for the hokage before summoning a crow and send it to the hokage with the note.**_With Naruto_**

"Storm style : multiple storm beast." yell Naruto as he send eight wind cover wind lightning beast.

The eight Anbu keep on dodging the ten beasts.

"Lightning release: lightning dragon.' yell Black dragon sending a dragon made out of lightning to Naruto.

Naruto dodge it but only to get a slice on his left arm from snake. Naruto put his sword back on his back.

"You are giving up?" ask Snake.

"Nope, Dead bone shooting spear." yell Naruto as he shot a spear made of bone at snakes's head and killing him.

"One down" said Kakashi as he land by Naruto's left side

"Seven to go." said Itachi as he land by Naruto's right side.

"Who are you guys?" ask Naruto.

"You don't remember us?" ask Itachi.

"Nope" said Narutoas he regrab his sword.

"We will try to help you remember later." said Kakashi.

Brown bear went to stab Kakashi only to get block by cut brown bear's head start to fight white tiger and gray wolf , While cobra and beaver battle Itachi,while spider and black widow is fighting Kakashi.

"Don't make me kill you." said white tiger.

"If I die then I die." said Naruto as he swung his sword at White tiger head.

Naruto, and Kakashi were in sword battle for good ten minutes before Himuki, Asuma,and Guy have arrive to have six on six.

"Long time no see Naruto." said Himuki.

"Do I know you?" ask Naruto as he dodge a sword swung at his head.

"He still don't remember who we are." said Itachi as he swung his sword at cobra.

Himuki join Naruto while Asuma join Itachi and Guy join Kakashi.

Himuki pull out a bone out of his arm.

"You got the dead bone pulse too?" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, i was the one who train you in your bloodline." said Himuki.

Naruto's eye turn in his Mangekyo Sharigan.

"I think it is time for me to try my new eyes out." said Naruto.

"New eyes?" said everyone.

"Mangekyo sharigan" said Naruto as his eyes change.

"Naruto because you got the mangekyo sharigan you got the strongest is call the Susanoo." said Radio.

"How can I use it ask?" ask Naruto as he dodge attack from dodge attack from white tiger.

"You image a giant person made of charka cover your body as you form your charka around your body. this is only granted to people who got the mangekyo sharigan." said Radio.

Naruto did what Radio told him but it didn't work.

"Let me help you kit." said Kurama.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto.

"You don't remember who I am? last thing I rememebr was when you fought the people on top of your father's head." said Kurama.

"Who is my father and what do you mean ought on his head?" ask Naruto.

"We will talk about this later.I am going to help you making the Susanoo until you can make it by yourself.' said Kurama as he push his charka threw Naruto.

Naruto made an made a incomplete kyuubi susanoo .Naruto usethe kyuubi susanoo hand to grab white tiger and rip her in half. While Kakashi put a chidori in spiders heart. Guy open fourth gate and hit the black widow in the heart making it use his in blades and stab beaver right in her eye killing her. Itachi cut cobra's armsof before cut his head off.

Naruto look at them and said "Thank you or helping."

"When did you got your Mangekyo Sharigan?" ask Itachi.

"He got it today when Danzo order him to kill me." said the spirt in Naruto's blade.

"Who said that? ask Kakashi.

"I did, my name is Radio Uchiha, I made sure my spirit will enter my blade until I teach Naruto everything I know." said Radio.

Naruto past out from using to much charkaItachi caught him.

"Lets take you home." said Itachi as they head to Kohana.

Naruto with mangekyo sharigan and enternal sharigan and radio sharigan

**_imageshack i/ n6ke0op_**

Naruto's susanoo forms and kyuubi susanoo kyuubi forms

**_imageshack i/nhkn7wp_**


End file.
